Doux préjudice
by Anna-chan17
Summary: La sublime impératrice pirate est-elle la seule à avoir succombé au charme subtil du jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille ? Mini-OS


**Salut vous tous!**

**Me voici avec un mini-OS! J'ai été très inspiré sur ce coup-là. En plus, J'aime beaucoup Margaret donc ça m'a permis d'écrire facilement.**

**Résumé :** La sublime impératrice pirate est-elle la seule à avoir succombé au charme subtil du jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille ?

**Setting:** Ca se passe pendant l'arc Amazone Lily et post-Amazone Lily.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece et tout le tralala appartiennent à Oda tout puissant. Respect.

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Doux préjudice**

Margaret l'avait su pourtant. Elle n'aurait pas du sympathiser avec le jeune homme. Maintenant, elle en était là, le regardant de loin et implorant mentalement le pardon de son impératrice.

Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tellement d'incertitudes et de mystère entouraient ce sujet tabou. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait le voir, tout comme lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de la berge en compagnie de l'impératrice et que son cœur s'était serré.

Tout avait commencé par un corps trouvé en pleine forêt, couvert de champignon et durement blessé. Qui aurait pu soupçonnait à cet instant la présence d'un « mâle » à leurs côtés, sur cette île interdite. Puis les choses étaient allées très vite. Une course-poursuite, son arrestation, sa mise à mort dans l'arène.

Sans en savoir l'exact raison, elle n'avait pu supporté que l'impératrice traite ses propos de mensongers. Elle s'était interposée. Elle avait pris sa défense. La seule chose dont elle s'était souvenu avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le noir et l'incertitude, c'étaient deux orbes bleus océans qui la fixaient avec mépris et colère.

Lorsque la lumière lui revint, _il_ était là. Euphorique.

Lorsque la jolie blonde avait appris bien plus tard qu'il les avait protégées, elle et ses deux amies, et sans aucun doute sauvées d'un destin funeste, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Seule l'image de son sourire lui restait en tête.

Puis il avait été accepté. Un des seuls hommes à avoir foulé l'île des femmes et à avoir gardé la vie sauve.

Elle se souvint encore de la fête donnée en son honneur pour célébrer sa place parmi elles. Jamais son cœur n'avait été aussi léger en la présence d'une personne désirée. Était venu ensuite le moment où ils s'étaient tout deux retirés chez l'ex-impératrice, Gloriossa, pour le calme de sa demeure.

Puis tout avait basculé. L'annonce de l'exécution publique du dénommé Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la deuxième flotte de l'illustre Barbe Blanche plongea le garçon dans une détresse dissimulée au mieux qui ne l'avait pas trompée. Margaret en avait voulu à cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas pour cette simple raison. _Son_ grand frère. L'amazone l'avait regardé impuissante se précipité au chevet de l'impératrice qui, même si souffrant d'un mal inconnu, lui était venu en aide. Elle n'ait pu que ce plier en apercevant le sourire lumineux qu'adressait la princesse kuja à celui qui était devenu l'élu de son cœur. Son propre cœur déjà troublé en était devenu douloureux.

Étrange sensation que de ce sentir arrachée de l'intérieur. Comme si une partie d'elle s'était attaché au jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, irrémédiablement. Sa moitié ne lui appartenait pas. Et elle ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais.

Voilà le tord que lui avait fait Monkey D. Luffy. Son sourire avait mutilé son cœur pourtant interdit à ce sentiment.

Ce sentiment qui était la cause de la jalousie qui l'avait étreint en sachant l'impératrice à ses côtés, bien qu'à son départ, elle n'avait pu que rendre son sourire à cet homme à qui elle se sentait lié. Ce sentiment qui faisait que maintenant, toutes les nuits, son large sourire et ses yeux noirs malicieux occupaient ses rêves.

Elle était impuissante. Soumise à ce même sentiment qui m'était en tord tous ces principes d'amazone. Un doux poison. Le préjudice suprême.

L'amour.

Puisse l'impératrice ne jamais avoir vent de ce délit exquis.

* * *

**Voili-voulou! C'est court je sais mais je tenais à le poster celui-là. Dites-moi si j'ai bien fait! Review? (*yeux de chat potté*)**


End file.
